It has been found practical to make a liquid dispenser suitable for use with liquid soaps, lotions and the like by providing a container having a corrugated sidewall and a funnel-shaped top for covering the neck opening of the container so that, when the sidewall of the container is collapsed by downward pressure on the top, the liquid will spurt upwardly from the container and through a passage in the lower extremity of the top. If the palm of the hand is used to exert the downward force, the liquid will engage the palm and a part of the liquid will stay on the palm by surface tension. The liquid on the palm can then be used in a particular manner, such as for washing the hands or for applying lotion to the face or body.
In shipment and storage of the dispenser, it is desirable to plug the passage in the lower extremity of the top to prevent evaporation of the contents of the container or the entrance of foreign matter into the container. A need has, therefore, arisen for a simple stopper to accomplish this purpose.